The present invention is directed to a surgical device. The present invention is more particularly directed to a surgical device for use in robotic surgery, such as for example, in robotic neurosurgery. Still further, the device permits access to surgical sites that may be most desirably accessed over a curvilinear path.
Surgery has typically involved obtaining access to a region that exposes many aspects of a lesion (e.g. tumor, aneurysm, etc.) allowing its treatment or complete dissection and removal. However, obtaining access to the lesion may also involve damage to areas of the brain or other tissues that are normal. In view of the foregoing, a movement has developed to perform what is called “Minimally Invasive Surgery.” Unfortunately, this, in many instances, is a misnomer since the surgery may or may not be “minimally invasive” both to the critical tissues under consideration, but also to collateral tissues at the site of entry or along the access path. A better term for this type of surgery is “Minimal Access Surgery.” Examples of such surgery include: Endoscopic Surgery, Endoscope Assisted Surgery, Endovascular Surgery, Stereotactic Radiosurgery, etc.
It is often necessary to treat brain tumors and aneurysms in the base of the skull. These are very difficult to treat because accessing the skull base requires disruption of many important structures. It is desirable to minimize the size of any opening to be made through the skull and surrounding, healthy tissues so that pathology in the skull base is treated with the least amount of potential damage to surrounding tissues. Such a procedure could be thought of as “Minimally Disruptive Surgery.” Current endoscopic and endoscope-assisted operations performed on the head, skull base, chest, abdomen, and other areas are done with rigid and straight endoscopes and tools that can only work in a straight line. However, in complex areas such as the brain, the endoscope has to negotiate many obstacles en route (e.g. bone, brain, and blood vessels). This imposes significant restrictions on the surgery being performed and can lead to an increase in collateral tissue damage, due to enlarging the access path and/or damaging or sacrificing the control over the structures near the lesion. Additionally, there are certain types of surgery that are at present not possible given the limitations posed by existing technology.
On the other hand, today's endovascular surgery is often performed over comparatively great distance, and by navigating through a variety of curved channels. Such surgery uses a system of coaxial tubes and actuation cables that work on the basis of forward and backward movement, and side-to-side movement. Such devices are used with real-time imaging that guides the operator to the target. A similar approach is used with flexible endoscopes that work inside the gastrointestinal tract. However, these methods are not applicable for microscale surgeries, as are performed for intricate neurosurgeries.
In addition to the foregoing, it is sometimes desirable during surgical procedures to irrigate a surgical site, clean surgical tools, or repeatedly remove and re-introduce surgical tools. This presents a problem with currently known robotic surgical systems because removal of the entire system is generally required to change tools.
The present invention overcomes these and other challenges. It provides a surgical device capable of steering surgical tools to surgical sites over curvilinear neurosurgery paths to avoid unnecessary damage to sensitive or critical collateral tissue. The device is capable of steering surgical tools around anatomical obstacles while affording the tools complete maneuverability at the surgical site and removal/replacement during neurosurgical procedures.